A Daughter's Lust
by BladeofHell56
Summary: A sequal to a mother's love. Futa OC, Futa Kushina, Fem Naruko, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples, BladeofHell56 here, it seemed that some people enjoy watching Naruko being submissive and have PMed me to make more fics like this, in light of that I've decided to do a sequal of my next fic. My last fic showed Mina fucking Naruko from behind, some people wanted me to expand on that so her it is, this fic will basically focus on Mina losing her (male) virginity and ending up in a sequal relationship with Naruko.**

**With that said and done I give you:**

** A daughter's lust. **

**Lemon fic, M-rated, Oc character, Futa Kushina, Fem Naruko.**

* * *

Mina Uzumaki Namikaze could say she had a good life, she had friends, was a really skilled kunoichi in training, her mother Naruko was the Rokudaime Hokage and her grandmother, who just so happened to be her other mother Kushina was the late fourth's wife. Ah, you must be wondering about that huh? Well you see, Kushina Uzumaki was a futanari just like she was and Mina was born 10 years ago, of the incestuous relationship between mother and daughter, this of course was kept secret from everyone and it was simply told that she was adopted.

Currently Mina was walking home from the academy thinking about what happened earlier in class, today the kunoichis in training had been introduced to sex ed. a chunin kunoichi had come to them and explained them how reproduction worked, sometimes showing diagrams and illustrations in order to help better explain to them, after that she had all the girls learn how to perform the anti-pregnancy jutsu, by the end of it every girl in the class was beat red from the lesson, every girl but her. Throughout the entire class she had watched on with a calm expression on her face, everyone had commented on it saying how cool she was and praising her for not freaking out like everyone else, she actually giggled a bit when she remembered that, after all something like that couldn't possibly bother her, not when...

Arriving at her compound she entered her house and headed to the living room only to find Kushina fucking Naruko from behind as the blonde's face was on the floor displaying a fucked silly look with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out.

Yeah, for as long as Mina could remember she had grown up to the sight of her Kaa-san and Obaa-san having sex everywhere in the house regardless of her presence, although now a days she would occasionally blush a bit or her dick would stiffen a bit at the sight.

Tch, damned puberty.

Looking up Kushina smiled at her daughter/granddaughter all the while never stopping with her thrusts

"(pant pant)Ah, Mina-chan, welcome home" she said before raising her hand and slapping Naruko's ass

"Ah"

"Oi, our daughter is back from school you know, shouldn't you greet her?"

"H-Heehooe hoe Hea hah(W-Welcome home Mina-chan)"

"I'm home" she replied with a small blush on her face as she tossed her bag onto the couch before dropping right next to it.

"S-so how was school today"

"It was ok, they introduced us to sex ed. today"

"(Pant) Oh, and?"

"(giggle) you guys should have seen everyone's faces, our hair looked white in comparison, and everyone ended up praising me for being so cool and mature during the lesson"

"Oh that's, ngg, great sweetyyyyyyyy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

With a faint twitch of her cock Mina watched as her mother's womb expanded from the rush of cum flooding into it, before her grandmother pulled out and rubbed out a few more spurts out on her back and hair

With a faint blush on her cheeks Mina got up from the couch and started heading up the stairs

"I'm gonna go take a shower"

"Ah I'll join you" called out Kushina as she followed after her granddaughter/daughter leaving a cum coated Naruko lying on the floor the same fucked stupid look on her face as semen poured out of her pussy onto the floor, which she would have to clean up later when she was coherent enough and the Kyuubi had fixed her lower half so that she could stand properly.

* * *

Up in the bathroom we find Mina sitting with a towel around her waist as Kushina washed her hair

"Ara, obaa-chan, shouldn't you take care of all the cum covering your dick first"

"Meh, It's no bother and it's not like Uzumaki's can get infections or anything"

"R-right"

"(giggle) so sex ed. huh? our little Mina's growing up, you'll be knocking em up left and right" Kushina said as she pinched her cheek

"O-Obaa-chan! mou, pervert" said a blushing Mina as she tried to hide the hard on she got from imagining herself knocking up a bunch of girls, unfortunately for her she was an academy student and Kushina was an S-rank kunoichi, hiding it from her was simply not possible as evidenced by the smirk on her face.

"Oh, are you hiding something, c'mon there's no need" she said reaching forward and pulling off the towel showing Mina's hard member, it wasn't as large as Kushina's sure but for a 10 year old it was huge, and showed that she'd be just as big if not bigger than her grandmother/mother in the future.

"Ara ara, Mina-chan~, you got this hard from imagining impregnating a bunch of girls, ahh what should I little Mina-chan grew into a pervert~"

"Sh-shut up!, i-i-it's you and Kaa-san's fault anyways, always having sex in front of me" she yelled, causing Kushina's smirk to become wider and more lustful

"Is that so, then I'll take responsibility ok" she whispered out her tone sounding more seductive and arousing

"e-eh?"

before Mina had time to contemplate on Kushina's words Kushina suddenly brought up her feet and put them on Mina's dick, moving them in the most stimulating way she could.

"A-ah O-obaa-san"

"Ara does that feel good Mina-chan" Kushina purred as she brought one hand up to play with Mina's nipple as the other went down to play with her pussy.

"O-obaa-san, something's coming out, m-my dicks gonna burst"

"fufufu, cumming from her grandmother's feet, little Mina-chan really did grow into a pervert, alright then, let it all out Mina-chan~"

"(Pant pant) O-obaa-san, it's coming out, ah, ah..."

Releasing a silent scream, her body convulsed as she came for the first time in her life

"Wow, so much as expected from an Uzumaki, so how was your first ejaculation Mina-chan"

"ah, a-ah"

"fufufu, well it's good you enjoyed it Mina-chan, but it seems that this has gotten me aroused again" Kushina said as she stood up showing that her dick was once again at full mast.

"Hmm, I can't clean up like this or i may just end up cumming in the bath water, we'll have to have a bath together some other time Mina-chan" Kushina said before using a mild water jutsu to clean away Mina's cum before heading off to relieve herself using her daughter's holes.

Mina simply layed on the bathroom floor gazing up at the ceiling with a dazed look on her face, she had never felt so good in her life, and that was just a simple footjob, she could see why her Obaa-san liked sex so much, aaahhhh now she wanted to find out what losing her virginity would feel like.

* * *

(later at dinner time)

The Uzumaki's were at the table enjoying there supper in peace, Kushina and Naruko having long washed up for dinner, though as per usual were still as naked as the day they were born, Mina really wondered how they could act so amazing, and strong outside, then come home and become...this, her mother especially, she sometimes had trouble believing that the powerful and strong willed Hokage that led the village and was so brutal when they trained and her meek, submissive mother were the same people.

Her thoughts were however interrupted when her grandmother spoke up.

"Ah Naru-chan, Mina-chan had her first ejaculation today you know"

The other 2 at the table choked on their food in unison

"O-OBAA-SAN" cried out a blushing Mina as her mother sputtered trying to respond

"Oh, and Mina-chan I was serious about taking responsibility in the bath, I may have helped you cum once but I don't think It's enough sooo, what if we let you lose your virginity?"

""...eh?""

"How about you do it with Naru-chan here?"

"EEEEHHHH?!"

"K-kaa-san.." Naruko started but quieted after receiving a look from Kushina who turned back to Mina

"So how about it"

"Ah, uh, ummm"

"Then it's settled, Naruko from this point onward you're to follow Mina-chan's orders like they were mine"

"(gulp)H-hai kaa-san" she said as she nervously glanced at her daughter

(that night)

Mina was on her bed staring up at the ceiling as she thought about Kushina's decision, she couldn't help but consider it after feeling that footjob earlier, she really was curious about what sex would feel like if that alone felt so good. Her dick began hardening as her thoughts flashed through memories of her mother getting fucked by Kushina and at some points would even imagine herself replacing Kushina.

With a final sigh she got up the bed and exited the room having made her decision.

She headed downstairs to find her mother doing some paper work that her clones hadn't finished and hesitated before steeling her resolve

"Kaa-san" Nauko looked up from her work to see her daughter standing there and wondered what was the matter.

"Yes Mina-chan?"

"I-It's about what Obaa-san said earlier"

Ah, oh my

At this Naruko suddenly started blushing and looked as meek as she did when Kushina was with her

"(gulp)A-and?"

Taking a deep breath, Mina stripped herself bare for her mother to see

"S-suck it"

"H-hai" her mother said as she got up from her desk and went up to Mina before dropping to her knees and taking Mina's dick in her hand. Licking the tip a bit, she watched as it grew to a good size before taking the head into her mouth and sucking on it.

Panting and moaning in pleasure Mina unconsciously started bucking her hips, wanting more pleasure Mina reached down and grabbed her mother's breasts before wrapping them around whatever length her mother had not yet taken in, her mother responding at once by squeezing them tighter and using them to pleasure her.

"Hah hah, kaa-saan"

Looking down she saw that her mother had rolled her eyes to look at her as she pleasured her dick, the sight only arousing her more as her hips picked up speed

"I-I'm cumming, mmmmm"

grabbing hold of her mother's head Mina came inside her mother's mouth, the amount of sperm rushing in at once causing Naruko's cheeks to bulge as they tried to contain the large volume of semen as she continued to swallow her daughter's impressive load. Finally when the torrent ended Naruko made a show of opening her mouth showing the cum that was still there before swirling it in her mouth for a while and swallowing, before getting up and kissing her daughter who had instinctively reached down and started groping her ass, her thumb already playing with her moistening pussy lips.

Pushing Naruko down Mina straddled her before leaning down and suckling on her breasts.

"K-kaa-san I'm putting it in" shifting herself so as to align her dick to her mother's entrance Mina promptly plunged her dick in all at once the feeling of here first pussy being too much as she came into her mother's womb the very moment it was all in.

"MMmmnn, M-Mina-chan you're already cumming?" Naruko exclaimed in both pleasure and surprise as she felt her daughter cum inside her, but Mina was by then too lost in her pleasure to pay her any mind

"Haaaah sho good, more" She had just came true, but she had the advantage of being an Uzumaki stamina machine as well as a 10 year old little bundle of energy, her dick had never even so much as gone flaccid despite all the semen she had just release, with not a single thought of resting in her mind Mina began pounding into her mother with wild abandon, she came again just a few minutes later her load just as much and just as thick as the last, but again she didn't stop.

Naruko was a drooling mess at this point, she had experienced all forms of sexual stimulation after her mother had subjugated her but this, a stamina freak quick-shot that released thick and massive loads each time was just not fair, creampie after creampie, again and again and again, her womb had expanded to it's maximum and for the first time ever, actually couldn't take in more cum causing it to leak out around the edges of the dick pounding into her.

Mina on the other hand was in her own world not even taking note of the fact that her mother had turned into a quivering mass of flesh, more she still wanted more, in her lust driven mind she then somehow remembered her obaa-san saying that different positions had different feelings which is why she used so many different positions all the time, pulling out she ignored the fact that her own cum was shooting out onto her from her mother's snatch like a fucking geyser and quickly flipped her on to her bloated stomach, the pressure from the action causing even more of it to shoot out.

Grabbing on to her mother's ass she once more shoved her length in enjoying the difference in the pleasure she was experiencing, her labored breathing, halting for a while as she again pumped her mom full of cum, and again resumed her thrusting, an hour later it had actually come to the point where both mother and daughter were in a state off continuous orgasm, mind cleared of anything but their pleasure, her dick was releasing a what seemed to be a never ending stream of cum, leaking out of her mother's pussy even as she thrusted her hips.

For hours this continued, her Uzumaki regeneration keeping her hydrated even after having released many times their combined body weight in semen and continuing to do so, every time she pulled to change positions the cum in her mother's pussy would shoot back onto her and the semen spraying from her own cock would cover the both of them and the area around them luckily being cleaned from the self cleaning seals that were applied to the house, though she'd probably feel guilty about ruining her mom's paperwork on the table over there when the 2 could properly think again, and at some point in time another thought had come to her, and her mother's asshole came into the mix, she would switch between the two holes constantly trying out any position she had remembered her mother and grandmother doing throughout her life, fucking one hole as the hole she wasn't sprayed the cum from previous sessions out. At some point she thought she saw her mother lose consciousness but brushed it off, she had seen her and her obaa-san fuck for much longer than this so there's no way her mom passed out already, besides she could still hear her moaning.

She had forgotten the fact that Kushina wasn't a quick-shot that pumped out cum like a broken hose, and so she hadn't realized her mother had indeed passed out from the continuing creampie and was moaning because the pleasure was getting through even to her unconscious mind. Even if she did realize it's not like she would have stopped anyways, she just went on and on and on until finally the torrent of cum started to wane, with a few final thrusts and spurts of cum into her knocked out mother Mina's eyes rolled back and she promptly fell backwards in a dead faint, her mom layed out spread eagle opposite to her with cum dribbling from her ass and pussy both of them covered in sperm.

As darkness closed in on her vision Mina had only one thought before she was out like a light

_'sex is awesome' _

* * *

From then on things were different for the Uzumaki clan, like Kushina, Mina would now take every chance she could to fuck her mom, sometimes even double teaming her along with her grandma and having taken the habit of staying naked at home, even after graduating years later and becoming a jounin, her friends would always wonder why she never got her own place, but she had no intentions of that happening. Another thing that had changed was that one day when Kushina found a grey hair on her head had realized that at some point she would be too old to continue having sex like this, after months of working on the problem she had created a seal that would stop physical aging, she would still die, but her life had extended far more than before and even on the day of her death she would look no older than she currently did, the seal was applied to all 3 of them.

Naruko retired from the Hokage position with Konohamaru taking up the mantle, this was 1 month before the Uzumaki's left Konoha and secretly remade their home on Uzu after the use of various water techniques to send it far away from the mainland, from then on Naruko stopped using the anti-pregnancy jutsu.

Kushina had eventually died around the age of 600 years old, but by that point Naruko had given birth to enough children to contitute a small clan from her, Mina, and any Futanari children she had, of course many of the female children they had were also impregnated by the various futanari children that were conceived, the Uzumaki bloodline preventing any defects from occurring, although no men would ever be born due to the simple fact that 2 Xs could not make a Y, in other words, no male parent = no male children, and so the Uzumaki clan was reborn as an all female and futanari clan. For generations the females continued to be dominated and impregnated by the Futanaris until one person realized that with the current birthrates Uzu would soon become too small for them, and so the Uzumakis fell back to their usual problem fixer

Fuinjutsu

With the use of sealing they were able to transfer all living things in Uzu from plants to animals and fish to an alternate, ever expanding plane where they would live from then on.

* * *

**That's it folks, bye bye (I may create an OC fic based on a few billion years into the future on planet Uzumaki, but this isn't a guarantee so ****don't get hopes up)**

**Review, follow, favorite**

**bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Possible, non one-shot sequal fic, may not go through with it but putting the idea here in case I don't and someone decides to do it themselves.**

**billions of years later on planet Uzumaki, their civilization has prospered and the world was set up into many different territories, each with their own territory rulers.**

**EVERYONE IS STILL BUCK ASS NAKED AND USES SEALS FOR STORAGE AND TEMPERATURE SURVIVAL.**

**Since everyone is an Uzumaki they only use one name, as they all have the same last name.**

**The futanaris have a conflict over if the girls should be treated with respect or not and as such various territories have different laws they abide by in regards to how they treat their women(protagoninst must live in a territory that treats all as family and their is no subjugation of women outside of the sex, not sure if I explained that properly so let's just say the relationship between Mina, Naruko and Kushina)**

**Not all Uzumaki are kunoichi, civilians must exist for a civilization to survive**

**Bandits still exist now due to Uzumakis still being human and greed is a human trait no matter what**

**Futanaris from respect territories that still think of women as lower class people with little to no human rights are for the most part banished from the territory or leave on their own, therefor criminals and Missing nin still also exist**

**The futanaris now create harems by if when they fuck a girl the girl submits to them afterwards they mark said girl**

**Marked girls can only be fucked by the one who dominated them, those with express permission from the one who dominated them, any Futa children they gave birth to, and the ruler of the territory they live in who is able to fuck any one in their territory even the futanaris. The only time a ruler gets fucked after being in office is when in another ruler's territory, the ruler of the territory can chose to fuck the visiting ruler though this right is rarely done so as to avoid conflict since birth control no longer exists there, if a child is conceived conflict may arise about which territory the child is to live in.**

**Tradition is that all females upon reaching 13 is to be sent to territory ruler to lose vriginity, futanari children lose their virginity with their sub mother**

**The process of becoming ruler of a kunoichi territory shows that the current ruler (when she senses her time in this world is close to an end)picks a group of candidates due to exceptional ability, the candidates are given various tests of skill, leadership, power, intelligence etc. The final test is to ensure that the ruler who is able to fuck anyone in their territory can actually pleasure everyone and doesn't suck at sex, is that the current ruler has her harem scattered out into a forest or something and the candidates find and try to mark as many as they can, when all are marked the one with the most wins, (ruler who lost their harem still has right to fuck all non-futanari women until point of death)**

**The final trial does not mean a female cannot become ruler, there is a seal that allows a female to become a futa, but it is only given to the ruler, temporary one is given to female during final trail, made permanent if made ruler, unfortunately it has never needed to be used since most times there is no female candidate because:**

**-To be ruler one needs respect of the people (which is why I said protagonist needs to be from a respect territory)**

**-Skill and strength as a kunoichi (simple enough, check next rule)**

**-Cannot be marked (if you don't get it think like this, girl is not marked = open game for ALL non-criminal Futanaris, training with numb lower body is hard, the amount of times impregnated is staggering and they always need to take a few months during the final stages of pregnancy for healthy birth so females ending up as strong as futanari who can always train unless impregnated by the territory ruler are at a clear disadvantage, even if somehow becomes a candidate, in the final trial the female who has always been sub and has a virgin dick is suddenly made to dominate a bunch of experienced girls (not likely))**

**That's the world the story is based in and if you haven't figured it out now the protagonist is a female(non futanari) with the goal of becoming the very firs female territory ruler. (cannot be barren, doesn't make sense with Uzumaki factor). If you decide to make the story I wish you luck and will be reading it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

sequal's out


End file.
